canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pearl Krabs
Pearl Krabs (also known by her nicknames of "Pearly", "Pearly-Girl", "Little Beluga", "Baby", "Sweetie", and "Pumpkin") is a character in the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise. About her Pearl is a very tall anthropomorphic grey sperm whale with a very large, oversized, and almost geometric head, blonde hair that she ties in a ponytail with a pink scrunchie, one oval-shaped solid blue eye on each side of her head, meaning she has monocular vision, six eyelashes on each eye, a red heart on the bottom of her nose that turns into lips when she kisses someone, five ventral pleats on her neck, and no visible tail. She wears a pink shirt with the letter "P" stitched on the front, a purple skirt, and barnacle-crafted white go-go boots. Pearl is very friendly and trusting, insecure, naïve, well-meaning, high-spirited, and wishes she could spend her teenage years with good friends and become popular, because she wants nothing more than to fit in with the other residents of Bikini Bottom. However, this is impossible to do because she is literally the biggest teenager in the ocean, and her peers at the Bikini Bottom High School are very disloyal, make fun of Pearl by laughing at her, and then abandon her, because they are all too shallow to accept her for who she is. This is why she is always seen with a completely different group of friends each day when she is seen hanging out with her classmates after school. Pearl's talents include being gifted in math, cheerleading, playing the saxophone, and playing the piano. Since Pearl is a whale and mammals have lungs, she needs air to breathe, so she regularly goes to the water's surface and breaches to get air to her lungs, and also holds air in her nose so she can breathe underwater. Pearl lives in a hollow anchor with her father, Eugene Krabs, the owner of the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs was once married to a whale who gave birth to Pearl on May 12, 1990, which makes her the biological offspring of the two. Unfortunately, Mrs. Krabs had passed away during childbirth when Pearl was just a newborn baby, so Mr. Krabs had to take care of Pearl alone. Mr. Krabs has become very lonely ever since Mrs. Krabs had passed. While he is ready to love again and has entered a relationship with Mrs. Puff, Pearl is not keen on the idea of a stepmother. She is the opposite of her father when it comes to spending; Mr. Krabs wants to save every penny he earns and is very stingy, but Pearl loves to spend big amounts of cash on superfluous things at her favorite place to visit: the Bikini Bottom Mall. Pearl describes the mall as "the most awesome place to get the best, super-coolish, glittershly fabulous new stuff you want!" When Pearl was a baby, she was much smaller than Mr. Krabs, she was small with a big head, only had one little strand of hair tied in a bow, no lipstick whatsoever, a single tooth like Patrick, and her body and physique were not shown because she had a cloth wrapped around her. As a toddler/child, Pearl gained a full head of yellow hair, her eyes were bigger, she had lipstick, and she wore a pink outfit, but was still shorter than her father, and only grew taller than Mr. Krabs when she became a teenager. Throughout her early childhood, Pearl was always babysat by Squidward, and she called him "Uncle Squiddy." Squidward is an honorary uncle to Pearl, because he is a close family friend of Mr. Krabs. When asked if she would make one of the best basketball players in Bikini Bottom, it was revealed that Pearl has great size, has the biggest brain size of any species on Earth, and she’s super intelligent. She was also on her high school cheer squad, so she’s got athletic chops, but doesn’t like to be told what to do, so she might not be too coachable. Trivia In the Japanese dub of SpongeBob SquarePants, Pearl's name is パール, which is romanized as "Pāru". She is voiced by Ikuko Tani, who also voices Patrick Star. The gallery of pictures Pearl in prom dress.png Pearl in swimsuit.png Pearl and Squidward.png Squidward and baby Pearl 2.png Squidward and baby Pearl.png Pearl thumbnail photo.png Pearl Krabs mascot.png Sandy and Pearl.png Pearl, Sandy, and Patrick.png Pearl at the Krusty Krab.png Pearl and her real-life counterpart.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Anthro characters Category:Grey characters Category:Protagonists